My Seductive Study Session
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Of course, there would be a huge project on a molecular structure that would represent more than half his grade and, of course, his partner would be none other than Eric fricking Cartman. Out of all the people! Kyle knew he would be so unlucky to get someone that would make him do all the work but he didn't expect to be SO unfortunate. Kyman. They're both 16. T for Sexual theme.
1. Chapter 1

***** I don't own South Park (sadly) nor the pic representing this fic. I do own the fic though. Have fun reading! Rated T for now but it might change.*****

Kyle sets up his heavy chemistry text book and chemistry note book on his living room table. He lets himself fall back, his spine smashing onto the fluffy cushion, and sighs a long, weary sigh.

Of course, there would be a huge project on a molecular structure that would represent more than half his grade and, of course, his partner would be none other than Eric fricking Cartman. Out of all the people! Kyle knew he would be so unlucky to get someone that would make him do all the work due to the ginger's brilliant grades but he didn't expect to be SO unfortunate. Eric Cartman? Out of all the kids in his class he just had to get Eric fricking Cartman.

The ginger grabs a pillow and smoothers his face as he screams, "Why~!?"

He gradually pulls the pillow down, revealing just his emerald eyes and his red covered cheeks. Things have changed so much ever since the boys entered high school: a brand new school, dumber teachers, more challenging classes, but the thing that changed the most was the relationship between Cartman and Kyle.

The insults still continue, the words "Jew" and "fat-ass" are still thrown around, but the tormenting has changed and the feeling the tormenting brings is also different.

For some reason, whenever Cartman harasses the Jewish teen he gets really close. . . His eyes have a different glimmer in them and his intentions seem to have changed. A different kind of pleasure seems to have been awoken deep down in Eric. The weirdest thing is how Kyle reacts to it. The pale teen's face becomes crimson red, his hands commence to shake, and his heart races, louder and faster.

Kyle lunges up from his sofa, "Why am I over thinking this? So what I got Eric as a partner? Big deal! That fat-ass isn't going to get to me!" He declares.

Someone knocks on his front door, causing the ginger to jump a little. . . So much for that little pep talk.

Kyle walks towards the door and asks with hesitation, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think, you stupid Jew?" A familiar, irritating voice hollers.

The pale teen takes a deep breath and utters, "Here goes nothing. . ." before he opens the door.

"About time you opened the door." Cartman scolds as he enters.

The husky brunet plops down on the brown couch and puts his feet up on the nice table, as if in his own home.

Kyle puts his hands on his hips and questions, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm relaxing, duh. My God, Kyle, how do you have the highest grades in our class?" Eric stares at the Jew with disinterest written all over his face.

The ginger clenches his fists and growls lightly under his breath with displeasure.

"Come on, Kahle. I just got here and you're already mad at me? At least give me a challenge." Cartman snickers with a mischievous side smile.

"Not funny, fat-ass." Kyle responds to Cartman.

He ignores the German's rude manners and remembers the reason why they are together in the fist place. Kyle looks around and asks, "Where's your back-pack?"

Cartman scratches the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly, "Well, you see. . ."

"Dam it, Cartman! You forgot your books?" The ginger lectures.

The brunet stands up and walks next to Kyle. He pats the back of the gingers back and says with a smile, "Relax my dear Jew. No reason to become so upset. We can share your text book! We are partners after all, aren't we?"

". . . I guess so. . ." Kyle mumbles.

"Perfect!" The husky teen shouts happily then begins to walk towards the kitchen and announces, "I'll get a snack while you start studying. Can't think on an empty stomach!"

"Dam it, Cartman." Kyle cusses. 'Let it go. Try not to fight. Let's just get this over with.' He repeats to himself.

"What? Do you want something, too?" Cartman side smiles as he opens the ginger's cabinets.

"I want to get this over with." Kyle answers bleakly.

"Awe. It hurts that you would try to get rid of me like that, Kahle." The brunet puts on a sad, puppy-dog face. He retches for a bag of unopened barbeque chips, takes them without question, and begins to open the bag as he walks towards the tall adolescent.

"Sure, just help yourself. No need to ask." The ginger uses sarcasm.

"Thanks!" Cartman pretends he didn't trace down the mockery in his partner's voice.

He slams his body down on the empty space next to the Jew, making the ginger's ass float a little.

Cartman isn't fat anymore but he is still pretty big-boned. Most of the fat has been replaced by muscle ever since he joined the football team. Kyle, on the other hand, has a slender body frame. His muscles seem hidden, him having to flex for them to show clearly. He hit a huge growth spurt when ninth grade started, making him perfect to finally play basketball.

"Very well then. . ." Kyle sighs and brings his book towards his lap. The ginger adjusts his reading glasses and commences to recite a paragraph, "A molecular compound is a chemical compound whose simplest unit is a molecule. A molecule is a natural group of atoms that are held together by covalent bonds. Now, a covalent bond is-"

Eric interrupts rudely with a loud and long yawn. He stretches his arms exaggeratedly and places an arm behind Kyle. "Two nonmetals sharing electrons, blah, blah, and blah. Anyways, where's your bitch of a mom?" Cartman asks as he leans closer towards Kyle.

"She's not a bitch, fat-ass!" The ginger snaps. He quickly regains his composure and answers Eric's question, "My parents and Ike are out on some business party or whatever." He looks back down at the book and is about to start reading when Cartman questions, "Where at? Why didn't you go?"

"I forgot the name of the city. All I know is that they'll be back tomorrow night or the morning after tomorrow. And I told them I have a huge project, you know, the one we should be working on right now." He answers bleakly.

'What's up with all the questions? And is it me or is he leaning in closer. . .'

"I'm glad you didn't go." Cartman smiles warmly at Kyle.

'He's . . . glad?' Kyle asks himself as his face begins to warp into a light shade of pink. His neck immediately turns to the side and his big emerald eyes stare at Eric with shock, "Huh?" He whimpers.

"I would have missed you, you know." The brunet's voice becomes low and smooth. His face begins to approach Kyle's until they are about two inches away from kissing.

"You . . . you would miss me?" Kyle asks in a whisper, not knowing what to do or say. Why is Kyle's body frozen all of a sudden?

"Of course I wouldn't, you stupid Jew!" Cartman cackles malevolently and retrieves his arm from behind Kyle. He continues with an evil glimmer in his eye, "I'm just glad you're here to do all the dirty work while I supervise."

"Ugh! You bastared!" The ginger yells with rage. 'Why does he always fuck with my head like that?! More importantly, why do I always fall for it!?'

"What? You actually believed me? You really wanted me to miss you? Man, what a fag!" Cartman wickedly mocks while holding his side.

"O-of course I didn't believe you! Damn it, just concentrate in chemistry!" The ginger brings his book up to cover his crimson face.

Once Kyle lifts up the heavy book, Eric takes its place on the gingers lap and nicely speaks, "You should let me stay over, Ka~hle."

"W-what?!" Snow-white cheeks turn red once more. 'That was so random! Why is he all over me!?'

"Oh, come on, Ka~hle. My mom's on her monthly cycle and she's acting kind of like a bitch. Plea~se let me stay!" He stares into Kyle's emerald eyes with hope.

The ginger's face warps from pink blush to blood crimson. He stares at Cartman with disbelieve. After a couple of seconds Kyle snaps back to his senses. He stands up rapidly, knocking Cartman down to the floor, and shouts, "No way!"

"What the fuck, Jew!" Cartman rubs his head and orders an explanation, "What was that for?"

"Y-You're the one that laid down on top of me!" The ginger points, completely flustered.

"So?! At least I didn't hurt you!" Cartman makes a good point.

"Yeah. . . I guess you're right. I'm sorry." The Jewish boy apologizes with embarrassment. 'Why did i freak out like that?'

"Fuck yeah I'm right!" Eric states then stretches out his hand towards the sky and orders, "Help me up, Jew."

Light red eyebrows furrow with displeasure at the labeling but Kyle does as told. He grabs the brunets hand just to be pulled down forcefully on top of Eric. Shocked emerald eyes firmly lock with playful chocolate pools of mischief.

"Why are you so red, Jew?" Cartman chuckles.

Kyle's mouth opens but no words slip out. He should be used to Cartman's stupid antics by now but it still makes his heart skip a beat, as if it were the first time he ever got teased so heavily.

"I'm not red!" Kyle finally barks and in the process become redder.

"You're right, you aren't red. . . You're crimson!" The brunet grins.

"Ugh~! I'm sick of this!" The ginger hollers and begins to get up but is trapped.

Cartman tightly and brusquely snatches Kyle's wrists and quickly pins him down to the floor.

"This isn't over until I say it's over." He sternly speaks while hovering centimeters away from Kyle's slender physique.

*****Sorry I have to make it so short but it is the only way I can publish it, otherwise it would take up to three months. . . I've been working on this for a month but life has had no mercy X). Anyways, I hope you like it so far and please tell me your thoughts in a review. Thank you for reading~!*****


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't over until I say it's over." He sternly speaks while hovering centimeters away from Kyle's slender physique.

"What exactly is 'it'." Kyle manages to ask. His pasty complexion becomes a rosy shade.

His bright eyes tremble, nervously and fearfully. The shiny green orbs stare into Cartman's eyes, wondering what the German is planning.

Cartman lightly chuckles, a hint of deviousness in his quiet laughter.

"Do you REALLY need to ask? Are you THAT innocent?" He asks with a smirk.

Gradually leaning in, Eric pretends to go for Kyle's lips, causing the slender male to flinch, but makes a sudden turn towards his neck. Kyle lets the breath he didn't know he was holding in escape freely form his slips. Eric lets his warm breath hit the ginger's neck, causing a chilling sensation to slowly spread from Kyle's neck all the way to his lower spine. Kyle winces at the unexpected intensity coming from such a small action.

Cartman sticks out his tongue and allows it to travel from Kyle's lower neck to his ear where the brunet nibbles lightly on the ginger's earlobe.

"Nnh." A quiet moan ends up escaping Kyle's mouth. He bites his lip with no mercy to silence himself.

"Take a guess, genius." Cartman whispers the mocking words into Kyle's ear.

The Jewish teen grinds his perfectly straight teeth. 'He always tortures me like this. I'm sick of his cruel teasing!'

"T-That's it!" A flustered Kyle breaks away from Cartman's strong grip and lunges himself up to his feet.

Kyle's reproachful eyes dig deep with anger, like daggers penetrating skin, into Cartman. Their eyes meet and stay fixated with each other for a while. Sadistic, merciless chocolate eyes try to intimidate determined, brave green eyes.

Kyle stomps towards the front door and forcefully opens it. "I'm tired of you screwing with me! Get out! I'll do the project myself!" The Jewish teen commands angrily.

Cartman rises to his feet with a smug side smile. He strides coolly towards Kyle. With every step the German makes, the ginger's heart beat intensifies. "You don't really want me out, Kahle."

Kyle gulps nervously. After a couple seconds of Cartman dauntingly staring down Kyle, the ginger speaks, "Y-Yes I do. . . Get out!"

Right as Kyle yells at Cartman, the husky teen slams the door shut and quickly grabs Kyle's arm, twisting it behind the ginger's back. Cartman slams Kyle against the closed door and whispers coldly in his ear, "This isn't over until I say it is, got it?"

"Damn it, Cartman! You're a fucking sadistic psychopath!" The Jewish teen yells loudly while his blood boils. Is his face hot because of anger or because Cartman is so close?

"If I'm a sadist then you're a masochist." Cartman seductively whispers in his ear.

"I am not getting a-any pleasure out of this!" Kyle barks as he becomes red.

Is that really true though? Why does Cartman being so close make him so nervous, then?

"Oh really?" A playful glimmer twinkles in Cartman's chocolate orbs. The German teen's big hand slowly trails towards Kyle's hip. The hand commences to travel up under Kyle's shirt.

The feel of Cartman's finger tips slowly tracing lines on Kyle's pale skin causes his body to shiver.

"W-What are y-you doing." The terrified ginger stutters.

Cartman's finger reaches the ginger's nipple and squeezes it lightly. He traces circles tenderly around the sensitive body part with a smirk.

A soft moan travels from Kyle's mouth to Cartman's ear.

"If you aren't getting any pleasure from this then why are you moaning? Why are your cheeks red? Why are your lips trembling?" The big boned male whispers with a rugged voice.

He holds both of Kyle's wrists with one hand and holds them agents the wall, high above Kyle's head. Pleasure seeking eyes and a playful smile face Kyle. His emerald eyes try to avoid Cartman's seductive gaze by looking down. The shy action just amuses Eric. The trouble making brunet smirks while laughing. He licks the side of Kyle's neck and halts when he reaches Kyle's jawline.

"Cartman . . . stop it. I-It feels . . . weird." The Jewish teen hesitates to mumble. The words try to flow out but end up stuck in his throat, as if not wanting to come out and be spoken.

The husky German chuckles slightly, "Weird, huh?" He cups Kyle's chin and forcefully turns it towards his face. Before Kyle can think, their lips collide violently, creating a passionate kiss. Kisses become repetitive, initiating a hot make out session.

Cartman allows Kyle's slender hands freedom so that he can use both of his hands to roam Kyle's slim figure. He slides his big hands under Kyle's shirt and takes the article of clothing off of the Jew's tone torso.

Kyle becomes lost in the intensifying passion causing his mind to go blank and his body to move without any thought. His long arms wrap around Cartman's neck and his fingers begin to comb through the rough hair of the brunet. Kyle's tender touch makes him even more desirable to Eric. The German's vision becomes hazed as his animal instinct is triggered.

The husky male wraps his arms around Kyle's slim but muscular torso and embraces him tightly.

"C-Cartman." Kyle moans as his all-time enemy squishes him agents himself.

"You damn Jew." Cartman curses quietly. He quickly and swiftly lifts up Kyle and carries him bridal style. He meets the Jew's slender lips with his own plush pair. After a couple seconds of kissing in that position, Cartman carries Kyle to the couch and drops him down onto the cushiony furniture. The horny brunet takes off his coat and rips his shirt off while gazing at Kyle with eyes full of lust and desire.

He climbs on top of Kyle and stares into the ginger's clouded over eyes. "You turned me on, now you have to deal with the consequences."

Kyle doesn't hesitate to nod. The Jewish male feels and is acting as if he were in a trance. His brain is telling him to scream, "Get off me, fat-ass!" but his body and heart won't let the phrase be heard.

Cartman's head begins to go down to lock lips with the ginger. Their lips close on the other person's pair and tongues slip inside the other's mouth whenever they get a chance.

Slender hands reach for wide hips and grip on black jeans. Kyle pulls down Cartman's jeans to reveal boxers trying to but failing at hiding a big bulge.

As Cartman reaches down and begins to unbutton Kyle's pants, the door opens.

"Hey Kyle, Kenny told me you got stuck with Eric so I wanted to come by and . . . make sure you're okay." The last words of Stan's sentence trail off at the unholy sight in front of him.

Stan's mouth opens wide and his eyes expand. "Holy shit, dude!" He shouts.

"I can explain!" Kyle frantically tries to get up from under Cartman but the husky male won't allow it.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to knock? Jesus Christ, Stan!" Cartman lectures the bewildered teen.

"Y-You're right. I'm just gonna- I'm gonna . . . bye, Kyle." Stan frantically leaves and shuts the door behind him.

"Wait! Damn it, Cartman! Get off of me!" Kyle commands as he struggles to be free.

"Hmp, no way! Why should I?" Cartman pouts like an angered kid.

"Because! Do you want him to think we're . . . you know?" The ginger tries to explain without actually saying it. He becomes flustered and his face starts to feel hot.

"Let him think what he wants." Cartman sits up and crosses his arms.

"What if he tells Kenny? Kenny's not going to let this slide. He will to tell everyone we're gay! Do you want everyone to think you're gay?!" Kyle asks while going into panic.

"I don't give a fuck what those loser think of me. I'm cool no matter what!" He states.

"Everyone's going to think we are a gay couple! How does that NOT worry you!?" The ginger starts to get angry as he shouts while standing up.

Cartman quickly grabs his slender wrist and plops him back down on the couch.

"I want them to think that. That'll make you mine and mine alone." Cartman states with a definite, firm tone.

"You. . . What?" Kyle whispers.

Cartman blushes a light shade of pink as he speaks in a hush, gentle tone, "You're a Jew . . . But I want you to be my Jew."

Emerald eyes widen with surprise and slender lips open to ask, ". . . Really?"

Cartman scratches the back of his neck and shyly answers, "Y-Yeah."

The pale teen smiles warmly and stares at Cartman with dreamy eyes.

"W-what? Is there something on my face? . . . Spit it out, Jew!" The husky teen becomes flustered and impatient to see what his love interest thinks.

"I would like that." Kyle answers sweetly.

"You-you would?" The German asks, astonished.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I would." He responds and hugs the source of his torment with a loving grip.

It takes a while for Cartman to process everything. After a while, Eric hugs Kyle tightly and says victoriously with a wide, sweet smile, "Sweet."

*****Sorry it took me so long to update but, you know, life. It can be a bit of a douche, like Cartman. 8). Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think and review~! Hasta luego (Later)!*****


End file.
